situations
by freakanatomy
Summary: re-upload.. buffy and faith fight but can they work it out,,, femslash dont like it dont read


Situations

* * *

Buffy and Faith were working with the young slayers. Both at opposite sides of the room. Since the fall of Sunnydale their relationship had always been tense. There were so many underlying feeling coursing though the both of them they didn't know what to do with it.

"No you doing it wrong you need to follow though" Buffy instructed a student. She was just about to show the student what she meant when she heard a slight whisper coming from faith. And by the looks of it she wasn't the only one who could hear it. After all she was in a room full of slayer who had super hearing.

She bowed her head. She didn't want to get in to it with faith today but it seemed like Faith had other ideas. "What was that faith" she said without turning to look at faith.

"I said your one talk B"

"Girls make a circle" Buffy shouted at the top of her voice. The young slayers didn't know what was happening but they made a circle any way. Faith on one side of the circle and Buffy on the other.

"You want to get it to this now ... Really Faith" Buffy said with a calm voice. She began stretching out her limbs. She knew this would end in a fight. A fight she was not willing to lose again.

" hey I wanted to this since that night B" faith gave cocky smile. Buffy knew what night she was on about and her smile soon disappeared. They circled around each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Each one hoping the other one will start first.

"Come on B hit me! Come hit me you know you wanna... or is there something else you wanna do to me"

"i don't want to hit you Faith if you'd stop being a bitch I wouldn't have to do this."

"B why don't you grab that stick up from your arse and hit yourself with it. If you weren't a blonde you would see I am not being the bitch here, that's you. O hold on, just remembered you're not a natural blonde are you?" She cocked her head to the side and evilly smiled.

Faith looked over Buffy body, Paying close attention to how Buffy top hung to her frame and how the small bind of sweat was running down in between the space between her breasts.

Buffy didn't get a chance to reply before Faith swung a right hook straight into Buffy jaw. Buffy ducked away and hit faith in the rib. A grunt was heard coming from Faith. Buffy stepped back and let Faith regain her composer.

"You've been practicing B... Well good for you... remember the last time you couldn't beat me... I sure do... I think about it every night". Faith managed to get out in between deep breaths.

They carried on hitting each other, neither one really dominating. The fight was like a dance. Buffy counteracted faiths moves the same way faith counteracted hers, with grace. It was like two forces coming together. Each punch they managed to make contact with delivered much more than physical pain, but also carried emotional pain as well.

They circled each other again trying to stretch out the limb that now screamed out pain.

"Stop it faith I don't want to hurt you" Buffy said touching her lip to get rid of the blood that now ran from it.

"Trust me this isn't hurt ... that night was hurt... this ... well this is just payback" she spat out some blood and engaged again.

One of the students had gone to get a willow. Willow ran into the room and saw what was going on. She made all the students leave the room. But she left Buffy and Faith alone, she took on last look at the two fight slayer both oblivious what was going on around they "they better sort this out". She exited the room and locked the door.

"Looks like where all alone now B" faith grinned" wanna fuck"

That made Buffy more angry "I don't wanna fuck you! " she spit out between " that night was a mistake . You know it and I know it"

Faith got in a punch to Buffy jaw. Buffy lost her balanced and fell to the floor. Before she could get up Faith was already straddling her and holding her hand above her head so she couldn't get free. Buffy struggled not to look anywhere but Faith face but the temptation was too much so she took at peak at Faith cleavage.

"Like what you see."

"get of me faith" Buffy said though gritted teeth.

"why" faith leaded in to Buffy's ear. Buffy tried to repress a shiver that made its way through her body. She hadn't being this close to Faith since that night. And she didn't want to be here now.

"I think about that night every night. They way you groaned out my name. The way you begged me to touch you." Faith voice was so low and filled with lust it made Buffy wet.

"i know you still want me" faith whispered pulling her head up to look at Buffy. She release one of her hand and with her own hand faith made her way down Buffy body and cupped her pussy .Buffy closed her eyes and arched into Faiths touch.

" i can smell it.. i can feel it" faith leading into a kissed and flash backs of that night rushed to the front of Buffy's mind

_Flashback _

_Buffy and faith had just completed patrolling they had both staked 5 vampires each so the double H's where running freely though there veins. Of course Buffy would of never admit to that but she was defiantly was feeling it. Thoughts of her and Faith up against the wall, tree or even the floor was taking over her mind, So much so she was having trouble walking because she was so wet._

"_You going to go dancing and get you're... H's sorted "Buffy muttered out. _

" _yerp .. You should come... your need a release"_

" _i might just go home and hit the punch bag instead and eats lots of stuff" Buffy face was unreadable. Faith couldn't believe she was going to sort out her double H with a punching bag._

" _fuck that you and me now are going to get at it "_

_Buffy stopped walked and blushed. Faith wanted what! " i am not having sex you faith" Buffy managed to get out between stutters._

" _i meant sparing. God! I can tell which H is on your mind now" faith shrugged of her leather jacket and started to stretch out her limbs._

"_Shut up and let's get going"_

_fists met faces and feet met stomachs. After a while Buffy realise she was losing ground and being forces to retreat backwards. She carried on though till her back hit a wall. Fuck. She was cornered. Faiths grabbed both of Buffy's hands and held them up above her head._

_Buffy could see the sparing hadn't taken the edge of the double H's but if fact amplified them. Faiths eyes where black with lust and Buffy was sure her was eyes where the same colour too._

"_Faith" Buffy whispered as faith placed her body flush against her. Her eyes flittering from faiths eyes to her lips, Faith leaded in and kissed Buffy. At first Buffy didn't respond. But then she gave in. _

_They moved in sync. When Faith moved her head to the left Buffy moved hers to the right. The kiss became more passionate as time went on. Tongues that were meant to dance danced until they both could no longer breathe; they parted and pressed their foreheads together. Faith slowly let go of Buffy's hands and her own hand gripped Buffy hip. Faith placed her leg in-between Buffy's legs and pushed upward. Buffy's eyes closed at the sensation that was running though her body and arched into Faiths touch. _

_They still weren't kissing but Buffy slowly rocked her centre in to Faith as she looked deeply into Faith eyes._

"_Buffy what are we doing"_

"_well i think were about to fuck each other" and on that note Buffy pulled faith's hair and pulled her head back and showed of Faiths neck and started to kiss down on it. _

"_Fuck Buffy" Faith grabbed both of Buffy legs and wrapped them around herself. Faith belt button was pressing into Buffy centre whilst Buffy continued her assault on faiths neck. She kissed licked sucked and bit hard enough to mark a slayer. Faith regained the use of her hands and started to manipulate Buffy's breast. It was Buffy time to moan._

_Buffy let go of faith's hair and looked at the dark eyes of Faith. Buffy was now aching to be touched. With faith holding her up Buffy undid her own jeans. Faith looked down to see what Buffy was doing a smile appeared on her face. _

"_Faith" Buffy grabbed Faiths attention "I want you to touch me "and with that Buffy grabbed faith's hand and guided it to her soaked centre. Buffy's breath hitched, when faiths hand cupped her pussy, Buffy's head went in between faith neck and started to kiss it there biting down every so often._

_Faith put one finger into Buffy's wet folds and was surprised how wet she was. Faith pressed down on Buffy clit erecting a moan coming from Buffy. Her finger was teasing Buffy senseless every time Buffy was close to entering Buffy, Faith withheld the finger. Until Buffy had had enough._

"_faith" Buffy breathed out with heavy eye lids" if you don't make me cum I ... I might kill you"_

"_Buffy" faith whispered into Buffy ear making another rush of arousal appear on faith hand. " you're so wet... So ready ... Buffy cum for me"_

_And with that faith entered Buffy with two fingers_

"_FUCK FAITH" Buffy screamed out as faith entered her and started to move them in and out roughly. There wasn't a lot of room because Buffy still had her jeans on but there was enough for her to put another finger in. _

"_Christ!" bellowed Buffy. She was down riding faith finger like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes where shut and all she could think of was I need to cum make me cum_

"_Faith I'm nearly there" she just managed to get out._

_Faith sped up her finger and could feel Buffy clench her around her fingers. " fuckkkkkkkkkkkk! Faith!" was all Buffy could say as her orgasm ran though her, Lights where appearing behind her closed eyes. Her body went limp. _

_When she finally started to regain her sense she realised that faith still had her fingers buried deep inside her and her lips where attacking her neck. _

_And Buffy panicked. Faith had just fucked her and she enjoyed it. She didn't know what this meant so she just pushed a stunned faith away and ran back to the mansion._

_They hadn't spoken about that night. They barely said anything to each other and when they it was hash words._

_End of flashback._

Buffy arched into faiths hand more and leaned into kiss her. She was a breath away from faiths lips when.

"Faith... faith fuck me"

And there lips met and faith slipped her hand between Buffy's folds and entered her.

The end


End file.
